


Escape

by Sablewick



Category: Stargate - All Series, Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M, Manip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-21
Updated: 2013-07-21
Packaged: 2017-12-20 22:18:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/892537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sablewick/pseuds/Sablewick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Cam escape from on off world prison.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Escape

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Raisintorte](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raisintorte/gifts).



> [View on tumblr.](http://idkfandomwhatever.tumblr.com/post/56057204280/cam-and-john-are-escaping-from-a-situation-on-an)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks to Gateworld for the screencaps.
> 
> This was created for sg-flyboys summer prompt challenge.

    

    

    

    

 

"How're we doing, Sheppard." Cameron dropped down into the sand, lying back to avoid the bullets flying up over the outcrop.

Sheppard fired off a round and then ducked down as well.  "Oh, we're doing fine, Mitchell.  Just fine."  He reloaded his gun, glaring at Cameron.  "What did you do to these people?  The mission file said they were peaceful farmers, yet they throw you in jail?  And where's the rest of SG-1?"

"They're not peaceful."

Obviously.

"SG-3 didn't seem to have any problems."

Cameron groaned and rolled over.  "SG-3 weren't carrying loads of scientific equipment worth killing people for.  Or kidnapping, as the case may be."  He glanced up at John and smiled.  "I really want to kiss you right now."

John rolled his eyes.  Cam wanted to start something now?  In the middle of a mission?  John was surprised to find himself a little disappointed.  "You know, Sam's counting everytime you lose your trousers."

Cameron looked pointedly in the direction of the 'peaceful' farmers then back to Sheppard.  "Are you implying that kissing you right now would lead to me losing my trousers?"

Sheppard glared at him.  Well, yes.  That was exactly what Sheppard thought Cam was aiming for.  Which, in retrospect, was a little silly.  What did Cam want?  A hello kiss?  Or was he just that excited to be part way to freedom.

"And when did Sam start telling you how I lost my trousers?"

"She didn't tell me how, just that you had."  John corrected him primly. "I really think you owe me an explanation." 

John smirked and turned his back on Cameron to return fire at the enemy.

"Oh come on. It had nothing to do with...that.  Give me a gun, we're getting out of here."  He unholstered Sheppard's sidearm and propped himself up next to Sheppard.

"Feeling the need to run away, Mitchell?"

"No.  I'm feeling the need to get you somewhere private so we can both lose our trousers."

Sheppard smiled. "Sounds good.  Let's go."


End file.
